Thomas' Christmas Crisis
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Christmas Day is just around the corner, and the villagers on Thomas' Branch Line are looking forward to the big Christmas party. But on Christmas Eve, a power cut leaves Thomas' Branch Line without power, meaning the villagers can't celebrate Christmas. But Thomas is determined to make sure the villagers get the Happy Christmas they desire.


It had been a very special time for Percy and Gina. They had both been wishing to see each other again ever since their epiphany they had in November. And then at long last, Percy managed to get his first kiss of love, and their relationship had been fulfilled in every way it could be.

Now, it was the night before Christmas Eve. For the past few weeks, the weather had been moderately manageable with plenty of snowfall, but tonight, the snow was falling heavily, and the wind was rather strong. From inside the sheds, Thomas and Emily could hear the wind howling outside. Thomas looked over to Emily.

"What are you thinking, Emily?" he asked. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't know, Thomas," Emily replied. "I haven't heard the wind howl like this ever since the first snowfall. I do hope nothing happens."

"Like what?" said Thomas.

"Another big freeze with not enough coal," said Emily. "Or me running into another snowdrift."

"I wouldn't think so, Emily," said Thomas. "There's still plenty of coal for all of us, and you know I or a friend would come for you in any snow accident."

"I know you would, Thomas," said Emily. "We'll see how it turns out."

"Goodnight, Emily," said Thomas. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," said Emily. "Goodnight."

The next morning, when Thomas and Emily woke up, they went outside their berths to look around. The winds were still blowing at a moderate rate and there was a new layer of snow to clear away.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought," said Emily. "But there is more clearing to do."

"Well, I'm glad we have our snowploughs on and ready," said Thomas. "This won't be too hard."

So Thomas and Emily set out first to clear the lines before they would start their day's work. But although the engines would be alright this year, Thomas had little idea of the Christmas Crisis that would befall some of Sodor, leaving him to find a solution.

After spending just over an hour clearing away his Branch Line, Thomas was ready to start his work. He gathered a goods train full of firewood to deliver along the line. At each station, the stationmasters were all thankful for Thomas' delivery. Thomas felt good to be really useful and keep people warm. Everywhere he went, he could hear some people singing carols together, children playing in the snow and houses being decorated for Christmas. The wind continued to blow through the air. It wasn't as strong as during the night, but it still shook some snow off the trees. Thomas didn't mind the cold too much as he kept delivering the wood all along his Branch Line.

By the time all the firewood was delivered, Thomas now had a break in work until early evening when he'd have to collect Annie and Clarabel and do his evening passenger run.

He made his way back to Knapford Station to rest, and to his delight, Emily was there too. She had found a break in her own work and was resting too.

"Hello, Emily," said Thomas. "How is Christmas Eve so far for you?"

"Quite merry, Thomas," she smiled. "Children playing in the snow, hearing carols being sung, and houses are being decorated beautifully for Christmas."

"That's what I saw myself," said Thomas. "I wonder what will happen this Christmas…"

"I have a feeling it will be quite special," said Emily. "I wonder what we may be doing."

"Whatever we do, I feel it's gonna be very merry in the end," said Thomas. The two engines spent the next while together, talking and exchanging little merry banters until Thomas was due to take care of his passengers. He and Emily went back to work and set off again.

When Thomas was back on his Branch Line with his passengers, the sun was beginning to set. It was still afternoon, but being winter, the days were shorter, but he didn't mind. He liked travelling at night.

"It seems like a Merry Christmas Eve, doesn't it, Annie?" said Thomas.

"Oh, very merry, Thomas," said Annie. "A truly adoring time of year."

"Indeed," said Clarabel. "I love it too."

As Thomas went along the line, picking up and letting off passengers, the daylight faded steadily, and just before he was bound for Ffarquhar, the sun set completely and darkness had settled on Sodor with a bright moon and star-lit sky. Now, Thomas could see Christmas lights on some of the houses and stations.

"There, ladies," said Thomas. "Now it looks very merry."

"Oh, it is most delightful, Thomas," said Annie and Clarabel.

Then Thomas set off to finish his passenger run to Ffarquhar. On his way through the night, he passed a village and saw many brightly lit houses with Christmas trees. It looked very festive and merry. Perfect for Christmas any year. Thomas could just imagine how happy the villagers could be, waiting for Christmas to arrive and celebrate the holiday.

At Ffarquhar station, there were colored fairy lights everywhere, much like the village. Thomas let off the last of his passengers and spoke with the stationmaster.

"I saw quite the village on my way here, sir," said Thomas. "Have you seen it? It's absolutely beautiful with all the Christmas lights."

"I was there earlier today, Thomas," said the stationmaster. "That village is scheduled to have a Christmas Party tomorrow evening with lights, television and a sublime Christmas dinner."

"Really? That sounds merry," said Thomas.

"It is indeed, Thomas," said the stationmaster. "I am excited for it tomorrow evening."

Suddenly, just as Thomas began to speak again, there was an electric fizzling in the air and everything went black except for Thomas' headlamp. The whole station went black.

"What? What's happening?!" exclaimed Thomas.

"I can't see anything! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Annie and Clarabel.

"Oh, dear," said the stationmaster. "It's a power cut! All the snow and high winds must have brought the wires down. The village must be in the dark too! This is not good! With no power, it will be a very dark Christmas. No lights, no television, no Christmas dinner!"

"Don't worry, sir," said Thomas urgently. "I'll see if I can help in any way!" And he dashed off into the night to get back to Tidmouth Sheds. On his way back, he passed the pitch-black village and could hear some of the villagers panicking and worrying immensely over their interrupted Christmas plans.

"I should have known that howling wind would do something!" Thomas exclaimed to himself as he rushed on his way back.

Thomas glided back to Knapford Station and noticed there was still power there. But that wasn't any help. The village was still in the dark. He left Annie and Clarabel in their shed, wished them goodnight and dashed off for the sheds.

When Thomas arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds, all the other engines were getting ready for Christmas…and he noticed that Tidmouth Sheds still had power. The Christmas lights were still shining away, but that didn't change Thomas' mind for a second about the village. He could see all the engines looking happy for the holiday, but he wanted the villagers to be happy again too. Fortunately, the Fat Controller was also there and Thomas could spread the word.

"Sir?" he said. "I need to talk with you and the engines."

"Thomas?" said the Fat Controller. "What is it?"

"Excuse me, everyone," Thomas said to the other engines. They all looked at him and listened.

"Thank you," Thomas continued. "Earlier today, I was on my branch line, and just after the sun went down, I passed a village that was very beautifully lit with lights. It was absolutely merry. But then when I reached Ffarquhar, I was talking with the stationmaster…then suddenly, everything went black. There's a power cut in that range of Sodor. The wires were blown down from all the strong wind. Without power, there will be no lights, television or Christmas dinner for the whole village! Can't we do something to help them get their power back?"

Right away, Emily and Percy spoke first to agree with Thomas.

"That is awful, Thomas! Christmas would never be merry if it was dark and silent all night for those poor people," said Emily. "I agree that we should help them!"

"Me too," said Percy. "But how? What can be done?"

Then the Fat Controller joined in. "Don't worry, Thomas. I agree that something must be done to help that village. I will go and make some arrangements for repairs." And he left for Knapford Station to call whatever help lines still had power, while the engines settled at the sheds and looked at Thomas.

"Thank you for telling us this, Thomas," said Molly. "I for one would NOT want that village to miss their Christmas right now!"

"Neither would I," agreed Henry. "We will work as hard as we have to in order to save the villages' party."

"Agreed," the engines said all at once before calling it a night.

The next morning when Thomas arrived at Knapford Station, he saw a whole convoy assembled to restore the power along his Branch Line. Henry had a few flatbeds with telegraph poles, James had trucks of electric wires and tools, Percy had a coach full of engineers, and waiting for Thomas was a flatbed with Terence on it. Emily was there as well to accompany the convoy and observe the repairs.

"Hello, Thomas," said Terence. "The Fat Controller called us last night. I would be glad to help that village."

At that moment, the Fat Controller came along. "Excellent. Everyone is ready. Now, let's get to work on that village, and wherever else needs power restored."

And so, the convoy set off onto Thomas' Branch Line. Thomas led the way with Terence, and in order, Emily, Henry, James and Percy followed with their trains, stopping wherever they needed to so the workmen could examine the situation and make necessary repairs. At each station, Thomas told the stationmaster about their plans to help restore the power, and in turn, the stationmasters all thanked Thomas for being so thoughtful.

Between each station, the engines had to wait forty minutes to almost an hour while the workman examined the lines, replaced them and when they needed to, install new poles with Terence's help. It was quite hard work for the men. The air was still rather cold, and although the wind was lower today, it still gave quite a nip, but the workmen would not stop. They kept working wherever they needed to until the power currents were working for those areas again.

By the time the convoy reached Ffarquhar Station, it was nearly sunset again. Thomas saw the stationmaster and spoke up.

"Hello again, sir," said Thomas. "Will this convoy help for the Christmas Party tonight?"

The stationmaster looked and saw Terence, Emily, Henry, James and Percy.

"Oh, Heavens! A miracle!" he gasped. "Thank you, Thomas! This is sure to save the Christmas Party tonight!"

"It's our pleasure, sir," said Henry.

The engines all waited again while necessary repairs were made to restore power to Ffarquhar. When the work was done, Thomas was now quite excited.

"There. My Branch Line is restored," he said. "All that's left to help the village. Come on now. Those villagers must be so cold and worried!" And so they all set off to save Christmas from this crisis.

Later, in the village, the night sky had coated everything in darkness again, except for the moon. People were wondering around outside, pacing with restlessness, disappointment and fear. The whole entire day, the village was left with no power and no television. By now, everyone was upset over the high possibility of missing Christmas dinner and cancelling the Christmas Party.

"It's so unfortunate!" said a villager. "It was all arranged for such a merry party, and then we lose all power! It seems that we have to cancel the party altogether!"

"No you won't!" called a voice. The villagers all looked, and there was Thomas, leading Terence, Emily, Henry, James and Percy to the village.

"What's all this?" the villagers asked.

"I experienced a power cut myself at Ffarquhar yesterday, and I immediately thought of how unfortunate it must be for all you. I saw how beautifully this village was lit up just before the cut, and I simply could not let that ruin everything for you. We're all here to save your power party and dinner."

The villagers all cheered for Thomas and the convoy, then watched as the workmen came out of Percy's coach once again and started to work, arranging the last spool of wires and tools from James' train. Terence helped too with the remaining telegraph poles from Henry's train. By now, after all their work on Thomas' Branch Line, the workmen were rather tired, but they were so close to finishing their work, they would not give up the chance to save the village's Christmas.

They examined where the power was cut off then worked feverishly to restore the village. They removed the damaged wires and disassembled the poles to install the new poles, then worked to install the new wires afterwards. All the engines watched too, excited and hopeful to emerge victorious and keep the villages' Christmas Party ready to go.

Suddenly, all the lights in the village came on again. Then a moment later, immense cheering and applause erupted within the village. The workmen all returned to the engines while the villagers all gathered round them.

"Thank you all for helping us save the village's power! We're all so happy," said one villager.

"If it weren't for all your efforts, this Christmas would never have been merry for any of us," said another one. Some of the villagers then shook hands with the workmen who worked so hard.

"And thank you, Thomas, for telling your friends about our problem. You were so considerate to give us all such a wonderful gift."

Thomas was quite happy. "Now we can all have a Merry Christmas!" he whistled.

And so, the Christmas Party started and all the villagers were happy. It was a Merry Christmas after all. The lights shone merrily through the entire village, and everyone ate a succulent dinner that evening.

Later, back at Tidmouth Sheds, when the other engines were asleep, Thomas and Emily had their snowploughs removed again to give them a rest after all their work that day clearing tracks and helping the village.

"I'm proud of you, Thomas," said Emily. "You were very considerate to think of all those villagers and tell us all about it. What would have happened if we did nothing? That village would never have had a happy party or Christmas dinner…and you helped save their party and dinner."

"It wasn't just me," Thomas blushed. "We all had a part in helping them."

"But it was you who told us all in the first place," said Emily. "The village was faced with a Christmas Crisis that seemed like a disaster, but then you stepped in to help them all. That is a most generous gift to give so many people."

Thomas smiled at her. Then Emily looked to the other berths. Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Molly were all asleep.

"So…" said Emily, suddenly sounding smoother. "Why don't I give you a little present for being so thoughtful to the village?"

Thomas looked up and saw Emily settle on the turntable. She turned around to his berth, looking seductive, but sweet. She buffered to him very softly. Thomas' boiler bubbled excitedly as he looked into Emily's eyes. Then she very quietly pushed him inside, right to the back of the sheds. Thomas felt cozy inside the shed with Emily in his hold. She then smooched her lips and him, closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Emily," Thomas whispered.

Emily then took hold of Thomas' lips and began to very gently tug on them, sucking them lovingly, making Thomas blush very deep. He suddenly followed through and tugged on Emily's lips too, making her chirp a giggle. Then they began kissing each other's lips, feeling so warm and tingly inside. Thomas could hear Christmas music playing so beautifully in mind, just as Emily did as they felt their lips caress each other and dance together.

After a few minutes, they let go and Thomas began making another move.

"What are you doing, Tommy?" Emily asked sweetly.

"I'm gonna kiss your cheek, Emily…Let me feel your beautiful cheek on my lips," he whispered kindly as he began kissing her cheek.

Emily blushed and very gently let off steam. It drifted gently along Thomas' face, making him sigh joyfully as he opened his eyes and watched Emily's cheek press in slightly as he kissed it, feeling how soft and warm it was, then he watched her mouth move very slightly as she giggled.

"I love you, Tommy…my Christmas Star," she cooed happily.

Thomas kissed her little nose, tickling her and making her giggle again. "I love you too, Emily, my Christmas Angel."

Emily smiled happily and began kissing Thomas' cheek in turn, making him let off steam very lightly too. And so they continued to kiss softly together and keep each other warm until they both fell asleep, dreaming of snow, Christmas, presents and true joy. It was truly another perfect Christmas for Sodor. One that Thomas would not forget anytime soon.

* * *

Happy Christmas! Yes indeed, the penultimate Christmas story, and story in general, of 2018, this one being based on the magazine story "Christmas Crisis". Might be a bit similar to "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure", but I figured it was an appropriate story to adapt. Well folks, we've only one story left and we're ending 2018 with a celebration, so join us for New Year's Eve with the final story of 2018; "New Year Countdown". Until then, leave your reviews, tell us what you thought of this story, and most importantly, have a very Happy Christmas!


End file.
